The one that got away
by LovePotionDG
Summary: D/G - Ginny has a secret, and Hermione finds out, followed by Ron, soon it seems her world is coming undone at the seems, and she has to find Draco & tell him aswell.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I started that other Story…but I'm just not inspired at the moment! So I'm trying a different approach!

Chapter 1

It has been four years since Ginny had finished her final year at Hogwarts. Hermione often questioned her why she never came back to visit, she insisted that Ginny had been running from something.

"Hermione—I'm not running, this is what people do after school" Ginny insisted over the one phone.

"Ginny, we haven't seen you in four years!" Hermione's voice is pained. "Ron misses you,"

"And I miss you guys too!" Ginny exclaimed!

"Come home Gin," Hermione says softly.

"I—" Ginny began, but Hermione cut her off.

"Ginny don't give me a lame excuse" She exhales loudly. "I found Malfoy's letter to you." Hermione says. If she didn't know any better how phones worked she would have thought that Ginny had hung up on her.

"Look, I'm sorry I read it, but it makes so much sense now Ginny…" Hermione continues. "Please say something."

"You don't know half of it Mione," Ginny whispers, as she regains her breathing.

"Help me understand."

"It's too difficult." Ginny says as she closes her eyes to keep the tears from running down her face.

"Please tell me where you are," Hermione tries again.

Minutes pass, and no word from Ginny, "London," Ginny answers as she regains her strength again. "I warn you, come alone, I can only bare to see you."

"Okay." Hermione replies, as her shoulders relax. "How long have you been in London?"

"Four years…" Ginny answers, embarrassed, as she finally tells her friend how close she had been to home all this time.

"Oh Ginny, I can't even begin to understand all of this!" she exclaims in frustration! Hermione Granger who knew everything, there was nothing that she could not figure out.

"Look, I'll tell Ron I am meeting my mom for some drinks, and I'll be over soon, will you please give me your address?" She says as she grabs a pen and paper to jot down the address.

Shortly Hermione hangs up the phone, and goes in search of Ron. She finds him in their bed, a book on his chest, passed out. She smiles softly at him. She really has rubbed off on him. Yes he was reading a Quidditch book, but it was better then not reading at all.

She walks over to him, and slowly takes the book off of his chest, and touches her lips to his.

He stirs in his sleep, and smiles sleepily at her. "Why Ms. Ganger, are we feeling frisky."

Hermione giggles at his words, and shakes her head. "I just wanted to tell you that I was heading into London," she says as she strokes his ginger hair out of his face. "My mom called, she said she had something to tell me," She leans back down and places a kiss on his lips again. "I didn't want you to wake and worry about me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks as he begins to rise, but Hermione puts her hands on his shoulders, and pushes him back down on to the bed.

"No I won't be long, you stay and keep the bed warm." She smiles down at him, feeling a bang of guilt for lying to him.

"That works for me," he says as he pulls her back down to him, and kisses her lips once more.

He turns to his side and is almost immediately back asleep.

Hermione turns the lights off as she exits the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

As she headed into London, excitement began to fill her. She was going to Ginny for the first time in four years! If Ron only knew, he would be going red in the face with anger.

It was close to 11pm, and as she stood in front of the door of the small house, waiting for Ginny to answer it, she was fidgeting with her engagement ring.

Ginny slowly opened the door, and gives Hermione a lovely smile. Hermione, noticed all the wonderful changes in Ginny. She was no longer a teenager in a teenage body. She had grown into a young woman.

"Oh Gin! Beautiful as ever!" Hermione exclaims and hugs her friend close.

"Shhh, not so loud Hermione." Ginny says grinning at her.

Hermione releases her, and gives her a puzzled look. "You're not alone?" She questions her redheaded friend.

Ginny shakes her head no.

"Oh, well I can come back—"

"Don't be silly Hermione! It's not what you think!" Ginny says, now with a worried smile on her face.

Hermione's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, Ginny moves out of the doorway to let her friend in.

Ginny places her index finger on her lips, insisting Hermione keeps quite. She heads into the living room, and Hermione follows behind her.

As Hermione walks into the living room, grey eyes stare back at her. She freezes in her footsteps. Her mouth dropped open in disbelieve. On Ginny's wall, hangs a huge picture of a little boy. He looks about two years old in the picture. His hair is bleach blond, his hair is spiked up in the middle, and the sides are shorter. His eyes are a steel grey, with specks of Ginny's honey gold in them. His nose is that all to familiar straight Malfoy nose. His lips are baring a huge grin, with white shiny teeth. It is surprising to see such a huge grin on that face.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice is low and worrisome.

"Ginny, why do you have Malfoy's baby picture up on your wall?" Hermione questions, knowing very well that it isn't Malfoy, or at least not Draco Malfoy.

Ginny giggles a sigh of relief. "It's not Draco, although you wouldn't know the difference if his eyes were like his fathers." Ginny says as she looks up at the print.

"Who—"

"He's my son, silly," Ginny says as she turns back to look at Hermione.

"I'm not going to ask the obvious question" Hermione says as she regains her brain and foot coordination again, and sits down at the sofa, her eyes still fixed at the print of the small boy.

"Yes he's Draco's, but that's obvious." Ginny answers with a sly smile.

"What's his name?" Hermione asks, and finally lowers her eyes to Ginny's honey golden ones.

"Aiden…Aiden Draco Malfoy." Ginny says and sinks back into the couch.

Hermione goes back to starring at the print that's above Ginny's head. Ginny a mother. Ginny the mother of a Malfoy child. Hermione closes her eyes her brain trying to comprehend all of this. "This is why you stayed away?"

Ginny nods in agreement. "I couldn't get rid of him, and I couldn't let him grow up with that horrible monster!" Ginny hisses, her eyes darkening with hatred.

"What did Draco do!" Hermione asks loudly.

Ginny shakes her head. "Not Draco,"

"Oh," Hermione says, realizing Ginny was talking about Lucius Malfoy.

"I was scared, they would take him away from me." Ginny says worriedly. "Oh Hermione, he's my world!" Ginny says a proud smile spreading across her face.

"Can I meet him?" Hermione asks hopeful.

Ginny nods, "He's sleeping right now, but come back tomorrow, and I will introduce you." Ginny says, now worry spreading on her delicate face. "Please don't tell anyone about him, or me for that matter!"

"I wont say a word!" Hermione reassures her friend. "I really should get going, I'll see you tomorrow!" She finally says as she lifts her confused body off of Ginny's couch.

As they head back to the door, Hermione notices the little boy standing on the stairs. "Oh baby, what are you doing here?" Ginny questions him, as she picks him up in her arms. He's holding a green blanket in his hand, the blanket looks older then him, and on closer inspection Hermione notices the silver dragons on it.

"Aiden," Ginny says as she looks at her little mini Draco. "This is Aunty Hermione." She says smiling at him. "Can you say Hi to Aunty?" Ginny asks him.

Aiden mumbles out a small quiet hi at Hermione, and her heart melts. "Hi Aiden," Hermione smiles at him.

"Grama?" Aiden questions Ginny.

"Oh no baby, Grama is sleeping at home," his small face falls into a sad smile. "She'll come tomorrow," Ginny reassures him.

"Molly?" Hermione stares shocked at Ginny.

"Uhmm—no, Draco's mom," Ginny says as she flushes a deep red.

"He knows!"

Ginny shakes her head no, "I asked his mother not to say anything," Ginny grins. "Why don't you stay a bit longer, you look like you could use a cup of tea." Ginny says, as she heads into the kitchen with little Aiden looking over Ginny's shoulder at Hermione.

Hermione shakes her head, trying to get a grip on all of this. When she walks into the kitchen, Ginny has put Aiden on the kitchen counter, as she reaches for two mugs, and a bottle. "She's a reader," Ginny answers before Hermione can question her. "She's put us up like this. She found me, and helped me through all of this." Ginny says as she turns her kettle on.

"She agreed with me, that it was best to keep Aiden away from his grandfather…"

"Granpa baaaaad" Aiden said his eyebrows coming together in a look of anger.

Hermione lets out a giggle as she looks at the small miniature version of Draco.

"I didn't teach him that, his grandma did." Ginny says, as she smiles looking at Aiden. "Draco, has no clue, that his mother has been spending all this time with his son." Ginny turns back to the kettle, that had finished boiling their water, and pours the steaming water into the mugs. She reaches for Aiden's bottle, and heads to the fridge and pours him some milk, and sets it in the microwave to let it heat the milk.

Hermione looks a little shocked that she leaves Aiden on the kitchen counter like that. "Oh, he's okay, he likes being up there, especially when I'm cooking." Ginny grins at Hermione.

The microwave beeps at Ginny, and she removes the bottle, and puts the top on it, and turns and gives it to Aiden. "Grab your tea please" Ginny says to Hermione, as she picks up her mug, and Aiden, and heads into the living room again.

Ginny sets Aiden on the couch with his head in her lap, and covers him with his blanket, his feet peeking out at the end in his onesie. Ginny notices Hermione looking at his blanket. "Narcissa brought it for him, it used to be Draco's."

Hermione nods and picks up her tea from the table, and takes a sip. Aiden has finished his bottle, and takes it out of his mouth smiling that silly grin up at Hermione. "Aunty Mioneeee" he says excitedly.

"He's excited to meet one of you already!" Ginny says giggling, as Aiden sits up, and scots over to Hermione.

"He knows about us?" Hermione is a little stunned.

"Of course!" Ginny says harshly, a little hurt by Hermione's shock. "I talk about you guys all the time. He knows all your names,"

"Oh I'm sorry Gin, I'm just surprised, this whole evening has been so not been what I was expecting." Hermione apologizes sensing Ginny's hurt voice.

"It's okay." Ginny nods understanding, that she had just opened a can of worms on Hermione.

"You have to let him meet everyone Ginny!" Hermione whispers, as she picks Aiden up and puts him in her lap. "Do you want to see your Uncle Ron?" she asks smiling at Aiden.

"Ron-Ron" he says smiling up at her.

"Ron-Ron is going to love you so much!" Hermione says her eyes glazing over with tears.

"I don't know if I can…" Ginny says with a sad smile playing on her lips.

"You have to Ginny! This boy needs to know his family, especially his father."

"He knows all of you!" Ginny narrows her eyes.

"He knows of us, he does not know us, and we don't know him." Hermione says as she strokes Aiden's hair.

"His dad needs to know him…" she whispers, "he has changed, Ginny, he's engaged…"

Ginny's face screws up in pain. "I'm happy for him." She says with a small voice.

Hermione shakes her head at Ginny. Before she can say anything to her, there is a loud knock on the door. Aiden scares and rushes into his Mother's arms. "Who could that be…" Ginny's face is full of worry.

They both stand up, and head to the door together, Aiden has relaxed now. "Hermione, I know you're in there! Open this door!"

"Shit!" Ginny hisses, making Aiden look at her. "Sorry baby," she mumbles to him. "I can't, he can't!"

"Hermione Open this door, or so help me god I will break it down." Hermione reaches for the lock, and unlocks it, no sooner is Ron inside starring at Hermione, and his eyes wildly search the room, until they land on Ginny and Aiden.

His eyes widen, and if they had widened anymore, Ginny was afraid that his eyes would have popped out of his head. "Ron-Ron!" Aiden screams with delight. He's jumping in Ginny's arms, trying to free himself.

Ginny sets him down on the floor, and he rushes towards Ron, grasping one of his legs tightly. "See Ginny, he needs to know us all." Hermione says as she closes the door behind Ron.

Ron is starring down at the little blond haired boy clinging to him. "I—err—uhmm—WHAT!"

"Uncle Ron-Ron!" Aiden says smiling up at him.

"Baby come here," Ginny says as she lowers down to Aiden's level beckoning him to her.

Aiden looks from his mother to his uncle who right now is starring with confusion. "I'm and uncle!" he says, as he leans down and picks the little boy up into his arms. Aiden hugs his neck, and nuzzles his face against Ron's check.

Ginny rises from the floor and looks at her brother. "Yes."

"His name is Aiden Draco Malfoy," Hermione says as she stands next to Ron, he turns his eyes to her, and she smiles at him.

"For all I care he could be Voldemorts!" Ron says as she turns and looks back at Aiden and his smile spreading across his face. She walks up to her brother and hugs him, he hugs her back with Aiden in-between them.

Ginny visibly relaxes. She's looking at her brother and her son, starring at each other in a newfound kind of brother hood. "You guys can stay here, there is a spare bedroom, no need for you to head back this late."

"Wait, what did you think I was doing in here!" Hermione suddenly asks, and Ron turns pink, and smiles sheepishly at Hermione.

"Okay Aiden, baby, time for bed" Ginny says as she takes her reluctant son out of Ron's Arms.

"No fair, give him back to me, Hermione can't yell at me then." Ron says as he backs away from Hermione.

"No yelling please," Ginny says as she heads up the stairs.

"Ron-Ron" Aiden says with a smile, as Ginny disappears up the stairs with him. Once he's snuggled back into bed, Ginny makes her way back down, hoping that Ron isn't going to be too mad with her.

"I'm really sorry Ron!" she begins before he can start on her.

Ron stares at her, "the only think you should be sorry about is keeping him from me this long." He says smiling at her, and embraces her in a hug.

Ginny's tears begin to leak out of her eyes, and down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're not mad." Ginny whispers against his chest.

As Ginny fills Hermione, and Ron in on what had happened during her Hogwarts years, the time ticks, and its 2 a.m.

Ginny lays in bed, relieved that Ron is so taken with Aiden, and hoping that the rest of the family will be as well. She closes her eyes and grey eyes stare back at her. Her eyes flash open. She groans and turns her head into her pillow, knowing, with telling her family, she would have to finally tell Draco, whom she hasn't seen, or spoken to in four years. She drifts to sleep slowly.

She wakes to Aiden's laugh, and stomping going around downstairs. "I'm going to get you!" She hears Ron yell to Aiden, and she can hear his little feet try to get away from his uncle. She smiles as she lifts herself off the bed and heads down the stairs. As she reaches the living room she sees Ron pick Aiden up and they crash on the couch. Ron is now throwing Aiden up in the air. Aiden is laughing his loud contagious laugh, the same laugh Draco has.

Hermione is in the kitchen fixing up breakfast. "He's in love with Aiden." Hermione says as she notices Ginny. "Who would have thought that Ron would be so playful with Malfoy's child." Hermione giggles.

"He will make one amazing father one day." Ginny smiles at Hermione, and it's Hermione's turn to blush.

"Breakfast is ready!" She yells to the two laughing boys.

Ron and Aiden enter the kitchen, Ron standing tall, and Aiden standing right next to his uncle. "Mmm I am hungry" Ron says as he rubs his belly, and both Ginny and Hermione begin to giggle as Aiden does the same with his belly, copying his Uncle.

Ron looks down at his nephew and smiles, Aiden beams up at him, and as Ron heads towards the table, Aiden is following right in his footsteps.

It's quite an amusing sight to see. Ginny had never seen Aiden behave like that. Ginny grabs him up off the floor and puts him in his high chair, and moves it next to Ron. "He is fond of you," she says giggling as she looks at her brother.

"He's my main man!" Ron says smiling back at her.

"It doesn't brother you that he's part Draco?" Ginny questions him worriedly.

"Ginny, he can look all he wants like Malfoy, but he has a Weasley heart."

"Me Wizly" Aiden says grinning at his uncle.

"That you are!" Ron says smiling back at him.

"I do hope, Aiden didn't wake you guys too early." She says looking at Hermione.

"I hope Ron didn't wake Aiden too early." Hermione says smiling. "The second his eyes opened, he rushed from the room, and seconds later he had Aiden in bed with us, letting him jump all over me."

"Oy Ron!"

"It's okay Ginny, its nice to see Ron's inner child" Ginny smiles at her brother, before she can say anything someone knocks on the door. Ginny rises to her feet, and heads for the front door.

When she opens the door, the beautiful Narcissa is standing before her. Ginny gives her a soft smile. "Ginny dear," she says as she enters, and notices the pairs of shoes in the foyer.

"My brother, Ron," Ginny says noticing Narcissa's discovery.

She smiles a warm smile, and Ginny relaxes.

They walk into the kitchen, and Ginny grabs another plate from the cupboard. "Gammy Gammy!" Aiden says in delight as his eyes notice his Grandma walk in.

"Hello my darling," she says in her smooth like chocolate voice. "Eat your breakfast, be a good boy for your mama." She says, as she takes a seat next to Ginny at the table.

Aiden, with the help of Ron begins to eat his Cheerios. Narcissa turns to Ginny, and with a smile on her lips she says, "I guess the dragons out of the bag,"

"I guess so." Ginny mumbles looking at her plate.

"Oh Draco will combust!" Narcissa says, "Good I hope it gets that wretched girls out of my life!" she giggles to herself, and both Hermione and Ron look at her shocked.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him." Ginny says, "I don't want to mess up his life…"

"Mess up his life! Oh dear, he has done a find job all on his own messing it up!" Narcissa smirks.

"You think it's a good idea? Maybe he doesn't have to know, I could just tell my family…" Ginny says in hope.

Hermione takes that chance to pipe up. "Ginny you can't keep this any longer from Malfoy."

"If you keep this from him any longer, I don't know how he could ever forgive you," Ron says as he looks at Aiden, now messy from the milk, and a Cheerio sticking to his cheek. "A father has the right to know Ginny."

All three woman are shocked at Ron's words. They stare at him, and he slowly shrugs. "I would want to know, he brings me so much joy, I'm sure a heartless bas—" Ron cuts off mid sentence. "Err Sorry" he says turning to look at Narcissa Malfoy.

"It's alright," she says nodding with a small smile on her face. "Draco is known to be act a certain way, but he has a pure heart, underneath that cold façade."

Ron nods agreeing with her out of politeness.

When they finish breakfast, Ginny dresses Aiden, and lets him play with his Uncle Ron again. Ron is sitting in the living room on the floor, and Aiden is right next to him, showing him all his trucks.

Ginny sits with Hermione and Narcissa in the kitchen, and watches her son's joy radiating off of him, that he has his uncle Ron-Ron to play with. What would he look like playing with Draco? Ginny wonders. What would Draco look like with a mini him.

"Draco is at the office this morning, that wretched girl is off at some spa resort." Narcissa says, reading Ginny's thoughts.

"Today! No I'm not ready!" Ginny's eyes fill with fright. "I don't even know what to say to him!" She says as she shakes her head no.

"You won't know what to say to him any better in a weeks time, not a month or a year either." Hermione says smiling at her.

"You can do it!" Narcissa says softly, as she places her hand on Ginny's arm.

"We'll take Aiden," Hermione says to Ginny. "Pack him a bag, he can stay with us the night,"

"Are you sure? I don't want to have him impose." Ginny says worriedly.

"Ginny we have 4 years of making up to do with this little boy, besides, I love seeing Ron with him." Hermione says as she looks at the two boys on the floor playing.

Ginny peaks over at them, smiling and laughing as they play with his trucks. "Okay," she whispers.

"Go pack his stuff!" Hermione says as she walks over into the living room.

"Hey Aiden, how would you like to stay with Uncle Ron-Ron & me tonight?" Aiden's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"YAAAAAH!" he shouts and punches a fits into the air. Ron and Hermione giggle at his reaction.

Ginny's packed a bag of Aiden's favorite things, so that he doesn't get too lonely without her. "If he wants to come back, please bring him back, it's his first time away from me." She says.

"Ginny, don't worry, if he wants to come home, we'll bring him home." Ron says as he holds Aiden in his arms, and on one shoulder Aiden's bag.

Ginny reaches up, and puts Aiden's hat on. "Be careful no one sees you." She says to Ron. "Baby, mama loves you, if you want to come back you tell Ron-Ron, and he'll bring you back to mama. Okay?" she says kissing his little pale cheek.

"Yes mama." He says and kisses his mom.

Hermione opens the door, and the three of them step out, closing it behind them.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa asks, as she comes walking towards the front enterance.

Ginny gives her an unknowing smile.

Narcissa has gotten Ginny into her son's Office building. Ginny has seen pictures of it, but she notes it's even more beautiful in person. The walls are a deep burgundy red, and the furniture a pale leather beige.

As they make their way, up in the elevator to the top floor, to where Draco's office is, Ginny's stomach begins to turn. "You can do this," Narcissa reassures her once more.

"Oh Mrs. Malfoy," a tanned blond greets them. "I will let him know you're here."

Ginny shifts nervously next to Narcissa, and Narcissa takes her hand reassuring her again. Ginny exhales a large breathe, as the door on the far right opens, and out steps Draco. "Mother," he says softly.

"Draco, my darling," she says she moves, to the side, and reveals Ginny behind her.

Draco's eyes land on that long wavy deep red, and he freezes. His eyes so intense staring at Ginny, make her blush, and she begins to fidget again. "Shall we take this in your office," Narcissa commands, moving towards Draco, and pushes past him.

Draco and Ginny are dumbfounded, stuck in a starring contest. "Shit!" Ginny breathes under her breath. Draco moves back into his office, and Ginny reluctantly follows him in.

"What's this all about mother?" he asks, now not looking at Ginny.

"Ginny has something to tell you," she says.

"GINNY!" his voice rises.

"Yes, Draco, Ginny…" his mother repeats Ginny's name.

"Since when are you on first name terms with a Weasley?" he hisses.

"Draco, don't take that tone with me!" she hisses back at him. She gives him a stern look, and heads out the door, leaving Ginny and him alone.

After what seems like an eternity, he turns his gaze back to Ginny. "Ms Weasley, I don't have all day."

"Ms Weasley!" Ginny's blood boils! "After everything you choose to call me Ms Weasley!" she hisses at him.

Something stirs inside him, that old feeling he got, when she would fight with him. "What did you expect of me Red!" he hisses at her.

Ginny rolls her eyes at him, and takes a step towards the door to exit. But then she remembers her sweet little Aiden. She's doing this for him. She collects her thoughts, and turns back to him. She marches right up to his desk, and glares down at him.

"You know, after everything that's happened, I would expect at least a little bit of respect!" she hisses at him.

"Respect!" he screams at her! " You want respect! For what!" he hisses at her lowering his voice. He rises to his full 6"2 frame, and stares down at her. Ginny's blood only boils more. He never intimidated her, she was never scared of him, and he was not going to scare her now.

She pulls a picture out of her purse and throws it on his desk. His eyes dart down to his desk. He narrows his eyes, "Congratulations" he hisses at her.

Ginny pinches the bridge of her nose. "Look at the date you moron." She says as she looks back at him.

His eyes search for a date. And when his eyes land on it, his pales, if that's even possible. Ginny pulls out another picture, this one is of Aiden when he was born. Someone is holding him, and Draco recognizes his mother's hands, and her ring. Aiden is starring right up at the camera his grey eyes wide open.

Draco slowly lowers himself back on his chair. "You—" he tries to speak, and for the first time in his life he finds him speechless. He's still starring at the little baby boy that's wrapped in his childhood blanket.

"He's yours" she says, her cheeks pinking up. "his name is Aiden Draco Malfoy."

"Of course he's mine…" Draco's voice is low, as he reaches to touch the picture, and suddenly his eyes are back at her. Ginny can see his anger. "You kept him from me!" he says in a low dangerous voice.

"What was I suppose to do!" she hisses back at him! "You were so fucked up then! You didn't want me! What the hell was I suppose to do! Let him grow up with your father!" she yells.

"YOU think I would let that bastard hurt my son!" he hisses at her rising to his feet once more!

"Draco I didn't know what to think!" Ginny says with defeat in her voice.

"My mother knew all this time!" he asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he adores her." Ginny says smiling.

"I want to meet him." Draco says coming around his desk heading to his door.

"Draco, I don't know…" Ginny says as she stays by his desk.

"He's my son Ginny! I have a right! I should have had the right since the day he was born!" he hisses at her.

"I'm not letting you see him, with this much anger!" Ginny says staring him down.

"Mr. Malfoy" his intercom speaks to him.

"What!" he hisses at what Ginny assumes is the pretty blond in the hallway.

"You're meeting has been moved up." She says, and Ginny can hear her intimidation.

"When!"

"in 30 minutes." She answers unhappily.

"Fuck!" Draco hisses, and looks to Ginny. "This is not over Weasley!" he hisses at her, his eyes have darkened from all the anger he's feeling towards her.

Ginny rolls her eyes and heads out of his office. Before he can follow her she has disappeared into the awaiting elevator, and is gone.

Draco slams his door shut, and sinks down it, his hands in his hair. He lifts his head up, and looks towards his desk. Ginny had left him the pictures. As he walks back to his desk, he notices that underneath the baby picture are a few more. One of Aiden sleeping next to a sleeping Ginny, another one of him a bit older, maybe 2, he's missing teeth in that picture, but his smile is just as infectious. A small smile creeps onto his face, as he looks down at his son.

How could she have kept this from him, and his mother an accomplice?

Four years had passed since he last saw Ginny, he never though he was going to see her again, and now she's back in his life, like a punch to the gut. Not only is she back, but she's exploded a bomb on him, a rather welcoming bomb.

When she had left him, Draco's world had shattered to pieces, and he tried his best to piece them back together, and just like that seeing her again, it seems all those shattered pieces that he tried to tape, or glue back into place, healed.

Now that his anger had eased, he could feel that weird tingle in his heart, which only she ever evoked in him. And now she's back with one of the most amazing gifts he could have ever gotten from her.

A son. A beautiful little boy, that mirrored Draco in every way, except his eyes, his eyes had his mothers honey specks in them.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Feeling really inspired thanks to Holding Out for a Hero by Ella Mae Bowen

Chapter Two –

Draco glanced up at the clock on his Office wall, it was already 7pm. After his meeting in the morning, he shut himself off in his Office, and starred at the photography, of his son and Ginny sleeping. How he wished he had been there to take this photograph himself.

His mind wondered from memory to memory of the times he and Ginny where living their secret lives together.

They had been butting heads for a long while in Hogwarts. Draco having been used to girls either worshiping him, or running in the opposite direction, didn't expect Ginny's bravery. She stood up to him, time and time again. She had wiggled her way under his skin.

He knew he had never stopped loving her, and his recent engagement, was to please his father. He was turning 27 in a short amount of time, and he felt it was time to settle down. Knowing he couldn't have his one true love, he settled for what society would expect him to be with.

Could he go through with that marriage now, knowing Ginny was back in his life, full force? Not only was she back in his life, but also she brought along with her a sweet little boy.

When she had first put the sonogram on his table, he had to contain his anger. But when she so rudely told him to look for the date of the sonogram made, he realized that the small black and white dot in the picture was his child.

Once she had showed him pictures of what the boy looked like, he knew right away that he was his.

Draco had given up on everything; the day Ginny had left him. He threw himself into work, and already being wealthy, only expanded his wealth. He had envisioned, marrying Ginny, and having redheaded children with her, but never did he express those feeling to her.

He didn't know how too.

Everything he knew about being with someone, she had taught him: to be patient, kind, loving, and to trust someone for the first time in his life.

He picked up the pictures, and stored them in his desk. He locked it making sure no one could get their hands on them.

He straightened himself to his full frame, and headed out of his office.

He was determined to find out why his mother had played such a big part in hiding his son from him.

Did she think he would make a horrible father? Its not like he had a good role model.

When he arrived out side of the Malfoy Manor, he felt his heart sink in his chest, was he really ready to find out the reason for his mothers secrecy?

"Draco," Narcissa said smiling at her son.

"Mother," Draco greeted her.

"I'm glad she finally told you," she says smiling at her son, washing some of his worries away.

"Why did you keep it from me?" he asks, his voice steady and quiet.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa said, as she placed one of the elegant hands over her heart. "I had to," she said and casted her eyes to the floor. "Ginny was in such a hard place when I found her."

They stood there staring at each other for a moment. "What about me mother!" he hissed at her.

"Draco, I did what was best for your son," she says her eyes narrowing at him. "I did not do this to hurt you, my son."

"Where is she?" he questioned.

"She is in London, I bought her a small house, and have been putting her up there for the past four years." She says as she walked over to her desk, and pulled out a small black box. "I want you to have this." She says as she handed it to him.

"What is it?" Draco asked looking at his mother's hand.

"It's my mothers ring." She said simply.

"But you said—"

"Never mind what I said in the past Draco, I didn't want that wretched girl wearing it." She says once again narrowing her eyes, as she popped open the lid of the little black velvet box.

Draco starred at the glistering ring that sat in the box. It was a pear shaped diamond setting. Around the band continued smaller diamonds. The ring was simple, yet so fitting for Ginny.

"I'm engaged mother!" He says as his eyes make their way back up to his mother's eyes.

"A mother knows her sons happiness." She said smiling up at him, and took a hold of his hand and put the box in his hand. "Follow your heart Draco, don't make the same mistake I have."

Draco closed his hand around the box, and finally slipped it into his inside jacket pocket. "Come, I'll take you to her." Narcissa said as she took her sons hand, and headed out to the grounds.

As they arrive in front of Ginny's house, Narcissa smiles reassuringly at her son. "He's not here tonight."

"Where is he?" Draco questions confused.

"He's with his uncle Ron," Narcissa says smiling, as she remembered her grandson, so happy around his uncle.

Draco nodded, and headed up the small steps, and knocked.

Moments later, Ginny appeared behind the door, in a bathrobe. "Draco," she breathed as she felt her breath knocked out of her.

Draco's eyed her, his eyes traveling from her small delicate feet all the way up to her burning hair. How could she still, after all this time, make his heart tingle?

"Are you going to let me in," he questioned, and Ginny stepped aside hugging her robe tighter around her.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks as Draco enters the small house. He gives her one small nod and Ginny heads into the kitchen.

Draco follows her, but comes to a halt at the entrance to the living room. Grey eyes with honey specks stare back at him. He can feel a smile tug at his lips. "Does he know me?" he asks before he could stop himself.

Ginny slowly turned toward Draco, looking at his smiling face, his eyes never leaving his sons face. "Yes he does," she says with a soft voice. She walks over to him, and takes his big hand into her small one. He feels him tense, but he doesn't pull away. "Come with me, I want to show you something." She says and pulls him from the living room entrance up the stairs.

He casts an eye into her bedroom, looking for any sign that someone had spend the night with her there. She comes to a stop in front of a door that has Aiden's name on it. Still holding Draco's hand, she pushes the door open.

She lets go of his hand and walks in, and sits on the little twin bed. She points to his nightstand, where a picture frame sits.

Draco moves into the room, observing it. Its painted green, and the theme of the room are dragons. On his nightstand is a Dragon lamp, and underneath his lamp sits a green and silver picture frame. It's the frame Draco had given Ginny for their first Christmas. Inside the frame is still the same picture that Draco had placed in it. It's a picture of him and Ginny, smiling goofily at the camera. In the picture Ginny is flushed from the cold, and she is smiling with Draco at the camera, and turns her head and kisses his cheek.

"He knows who you are," Ginny whispers. "I have told him stories of you, as has your mother."

Minutes tick by, as Draco stares at the picture, remembering when this picture had been taken. Ginny had made him go out into the grounds with her, and make a snowman. Before that day he had never made a snowman before, but Ginny insisted that he would at least need to make one in his life.

"I'm sorry Draco," she whispers again, and turns her head to look at him. She realizes how close he's sitting to her, and flushes a pink. Her eyes dart to his lips, and back up to his eyes.

Draco is starring at her, and he grabs a hold of her bathrobe and pulls her close to him, but before their lips have a chance to meet, Ginny hears her door bang open downstairs. "Gin" she can hear Ron yelling.

She jumps up off her sons' bed and hurries down the stairs, worry filling her. "What!" she says as she reaches the front door. When she sees Aiden in Ron's arms she relaxes.

"He didn't want you to be alone tonight," Ron says as he looks from Aiden and winks at Ginny.

"Yah, Mama is scared of the dark," he says all brave like.

"Oh Baby," she says smiling, as she takes him from Ron's arms and nuzzles the little boy close to her.

Ginny watches Ron's mouth drop open, he's starring at something behind her, and Ginny knows Draco's made his way downstairs. She turns her body to look at Draco, and Aiden lifts his head from her chest, and looks up at the tall man standing on the stairs. Suddenly he's shy. He's just starring at Draco, as if he's seen an alien.

"Uhmm—" Ron mutters something, and him and Hermione slip out of the door and head home.

"Baby, this is Dad." Ginny says looking from Draco's stunned face, to her Sons even more stunned face. "Baby say hi," she whispers to him.

But Aiden only continues to stare at Draco. Draco descends down the last three steps, and stands in front of Ginny and his son. It is even more real now, as he stands in front of his son.

"Hi," Draco smiles at him, and Ginny feels Aiden relax in her arms, as a huge grin comes over his face.

"Dad" he says looking at Draco. Draco's heart flutters at the sound Aiden makes.

"Yeah, it's me." He says as he reaches for Aiden to take him in his arms.

Part of Ginny feels a bang of worry, and the other part wants to jump up and down out of joy.

Draco looked into his son's eyes, and for an almost 4 year old, he could see the wisdom in his eyes. Draco smiles at him, and lifts one of his hands and ruffles his hair. Aiden lets out a joyful laugh.

He heads into the living room, and sits on the couch, with Aiden in his lap. "It's good to meet you!" Draco says.

Aiden's face is lit up in a huge grin. Finally he has met his father. "Mama come sit!" Aiden says as he turns to Ginny, his eyes filled with joy, finally having his mother and father together.

Ginny hesitates but slowly walks over to them, and sits next to Draco. Aiden jumps out of Draco's lap and brings over his toy trucks. "This is Draco," he says holding up a green and silver truck.

Ginny had never seen Draco smile this much. Her heart fills with love, love that she thought had faded long ago. Tears roll down her cheeks, and Aiden noticing his mother's tears, climbs into her lap and nuzzles her chest.

Draco reaches over and brushes her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so sorry," she mouths to Draco, and he shakes his head, part of him forgiving her already.

"Come Aiden," she says as she gets a hold of herself. "it's way past your bedtime." She says, as she gets up off the couch and heads upstairs, Draco following her.

"Can we sleep in your bed?" Aiden asks, hopeful. Ginny looks up at Draco, embarrassed, her cheeks a rosy pink.

"Of course we can," Draco says, as he takes Aiden from Ginny, and heads up to Ginny's bedroom. If Aiden asked him to jump off a bridge, Draco would be prepared to jump! How could he ever deny this little boy anything? All the birthdays he has missed, pained him.

By the time Ginny reaches her bedroom, Draco is laying on the bed with Aiden in the middle of the bed. "Your on my side," Ginny says looking at Draco.

"Oh Red, you know this was always my side." He says smirking at her.

Ginny blushes, and picks up her sweatpants, and t-shirt, and heads into the bathroom. Minutes later, she opens the door dressed. Aiden is already asleep curled up next to Draco's large frame.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't say no to him." Draco says as his eyes once more wander up and down Ginny's body.

"That's something you'll have to learn to do Draco, he can't have everything he always wants." She says as she lowers her self in the bed.

"I'll try," Draco says, as his eyes are back on his son now, sleeping soundly next to him.

Both Ginny, and Draco drift off to sleep, Aiden firmly next to them.

As the sun begins to rise, and peek through Ginny's curtains, she slowly begins to wake. She's laying on her side, with Aiden now in front of her, curled up against her. She tries to turn to see where Draco went, but she doesn't seem to be able too. A shiver runs through her body. She can feel his breath on her neck, and she finally notices Draco's arm draped around the both of them.

He's wrapped himself around the two of them protectively. His arm is draped around Ginny's waist, and his hand is holding Aiden's back, as to not roll of the high bed.

Ginny closes her eyes relishing the feeling of Draco behind her, and her small Angel in front sleeping soundly. Aiden begins to stir in his sleep, and Ginny can feel him sit up in bed. She can feel his eyes on her, but does not open them. He takes his father's hand that had been on him, and places it against Ginny's stomach. He smoothly slides off the bed, feet first with a small thud.

Ginny feels Draco stir, and she expected him to pull away, but instead he buries his face in her hair, and pulls her closer to him, wrapping one of his legs with hers.

This is such a familiar feeling for her, that she can't tear herself away from Draco.

She could hear Aiden pitter patter around the house playing with his toys.

"Mmmm" she could hear Draco stirring in his sleep. She could feel him lift his head from the pillow and looking around the room. He moves his hand slowly, and gingerly brushes his knuckles against her cheek.

Ginny chooses to keep her eyes closed, pretending that she was still asleep.

She could feel Draco watching her, and a shiver runs through her body. Draco feeling her reaction pulls the blanket closer around her, and he slowly untangles himself from her.

She feels the bed shift, as Draco gets off of the bed, and she can hear him slowly walking around the bed, and out the door.

Leaving Ginny feeling empty.

He has joined Aiden now, downstairs, and she could hear them talking. Ginny makes her way toward them, with a small sad grin on her face. How did she manage to keep Draco from his son so long, when clearly they made each other happy.

"Mama" Aiden screams and runs towards his mother as he sees her approaching.

Ginny scoops him up into her arms, and tears begin to pool in her eyes.

Her eyes meet Draco's, and the tears slowly begin to run down her cheeks. What is the matter with her, she's been crying non-stop lately. She kisses Aiden's cheek and sets him back on the floor.

Aiden not noticing his mother's tears runs back to the living room and continues playing with his trucks.

Ginny heads into the kitchen, hoping her tears would stop. The tears don't stop; they just keep pooling and sliding down her cheeks.

Draco enters the kitchen, going unnoticed by Ginny, he comes up behind her, and wraps his arms around her. She tries to push him away, but he only tightens his grip on her. "Please don't cry," he whispers into her ear.

"S-sorry," she heaves.

"Shhh," his soothing voice only unravels her, as she slumps against him trying not to make any noise, as tears run down her face. "Go upstairs, I'll take care of Aiden."

Ginny only manages to nod at him, and heads up the stairs as quickly as she can.

Draco moves back into the living room, and sits next to his wonderful little boy. Aiden looks up at him and gives him a smile. "Grandma is going to come and get you, okay?" Draco says to him.

Aiden looks puzzled for a second, but then nods at his father "okay," he says.

"She's going to take you to the zoo!" Draco says trying to please his little man.

"ZOOOOO!" he yells punching his fist into the air.

It takes Draco by surprise and he begins to laugh.

Draco watches his son, and wonders why Ginny is so upset.

Narcissa shows up rather quickly, always keen to spend time with her delightful little grandson. "Don't wait too long to give me another one of these" she says as she picks Aiden up, and grabs his bag.

"Mother" Draco scolds.

"Oh, please Draco, don't be so shy," she says as she smiles at him, and gives her grandson a kiss. "I can't believe how much I love this little boy."

And with that they are both off to enjoy the day together.

Draco locks the door, and heads up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. When he doesn't find her in her bedroom, he knocks on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine" Ginny answers in a soft voice.

Draco pushes the door open, and finds Ginny in the bathtub, bubbles surrounding her. She gives him a shy smile; her eyes still red from crying. He walks over to her, and brings the stepstool closer to the bathtub at Ginny's head.

He leans his arms against the tub, and looks at her seriously. "Why are you so sad?" he asks.

Ginny shivers, as she recognizes this Draco, her Draco, the one she fought to bring out of him. The one he didn't even know existed. "I'm sorry," she says as she tries to sink into the bubbles more.

"I forgive you," he says looking her straight in the eyes.

Ginny feels herself flush, and casts her eyes down at the bubbles. "My, Weasley, since when have you gotten so shy?" he teases, trying to bring her out of her bad mood.

"I'm embarrassed at, having kept him from you," Ginny answers, and slowly looks back up at Draco.

"You did what you thought was best for our son," he says softly, "I understand that now," he says and reaches his hand out to stroke her cheek.

His gesture only makes her eyes pool with new tears, and her shoulders begin to shake as new tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"No, baby, don't cry" Draco says as he sits up, Ginny covers her face with her hands, and her shoulders begin to shake harder.

Draco stands, and strips his cloths off, leaving him only in his boxer briefs; he slides in behind Ginny, and wraps his arms around her.

"Well, that's just not fair" Ginny says as her breathing comes back to normal.

"What's that?" he questions as she nuzzles his face in her neck.

"I'm completely naked, and you still have your boxers on." She says, and a giggle escapes her lips.

Draco smirks at her. "Gin, I'm—"

"I know, I know," Ginny says, as she pushes away from him. "You should probably go." She says as she folds her legs up to her chest.

Draco stays silent. And before he can do or say anything, she lifts out of the bath, and slips into the frosted shower.

Draco shakes his head, and lifts himself out of the bath, and slides his boxers down his legs, and follows her into the shower. Ginny makes an attempt to cover herself up, but before she can try to, he's grabbed her hands and holds them at her side.

"Don't" he says, his voice deep and low.

Ginny's body shivers at his words. "I have missed you," he says as he backs her against the back wall. He lets her arms go, and his hands, make their way to her waist. "You are my reason for breathing," he says as he dips his head lower to meet her lips.

His arms snake around her, pulling her closer to him. Ginny wraps her hands around his neck and he lifts her body up against the wall, urging her to wrap her legs around him.

With a swift move, he buries himself inside her, it's as if he's been out to war for four years, and now he has finally come home. She is his home; she is his everything.

Ginny breaks the kiss, as she tilts her head back welcoming him to her. Draco continues to move within her, bringing all those feelings in her belly that only he has ever brought. She moans his name softly, and their eyes lock once more.

Hearing his name come from her lips, drives Draco over the edge and she follows him, they eyes locked on each other the whole time.

As Ginny regains her composure, Draco slips out of her, and lets her place her feet back on floor. Suddenly she flushes red. _Shit! What had she done!_

"Let me wash you," he says, as he grabs her shampoo, and lathers it up in his hands. He pulls her to him, before she can continue her train of thought. His fingers work their magic on her scalp, easing the headache that had joined her from all her morning crying.

He turns her to face him, and gently washes out the soap from her hair. He continues to wash her, washing her body, his hands skimming all those familiar places.

As he massages her butt, she lathers him up, and begins to move her small hands over his muscular shoulders. Once they are both rinsed clean, Draco opens the shower door, and steps out, and moves to the side, letting Ginny out behind him. He grabs up two towels and wraps one around her.

"Oh god!" Ginny gasps as she once again begins to think of Draco's fiancé.

"What?" he questions confused, as he pulls her from the bathroom, and to her bedroom.

"Your—" Ginny begins but her voice breaks.

Draco realizes what she's thinking about, and he smiles at her, pulling her down to the bed. "Ginny, it's always been you, I don't care about anyone else."

"Oh, Draco" she moans and captures his lips. Draco quickly lays her back on the bed, and unravels her towel, letting his drop to the floor as well.

He's on top of her, laying between her legs, his erection pressing into her. He places small kisses on her cheek and jaw, moving lower and lower on her body. His hands run down her body, and land on her stomach, he leans down and places a soft kiss there too. "You have given me the most amazing gift I could have ever hoped for" he says as he moves back up her body.

Ginny arches her hips up against him, and he moans and once again, he enters her slowly.

So much time has passed, and yet he still knew her body, what it liked, and soon he had her coming around him again.

Ginny's head felt like it was spinning out of control, but he didn't stop his rhythm in her. He pushed through her orgasm, "Oh Draco, my Draco." She whispered, as she began to unravel again, she took him with her.

As their breathing came back to normal, he slipped out of her, and moved next to her, bringing her close to his chest.

"I'm home again," he whispers, as they both drift to sleep.

-  
AN : really didn't know where I would end this one at, and as I began writing, the song led me to this ending. Review!

I know Draco is soft with her, but you need to realize this is post-Hogwarts and Ginny had already gotten through his hard exterior.


End file.
